


professor byleth

by florences



Series: life at garreg mach monastery [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florences/pseuds/florences
Summary: professor byleth’s daily life at garreg mach monastery includes teatime, fishing and delivering love letters.





	professor byleth

**Author's Note:**

> » first installment of my ‘life at garreg mach monastery’ series.  
» i just love roaming about the monastery during free time. it makes me feel like i’m actually in the game and i hope these small drabbles will make you feel the same too.  
» recommended background music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_3cFrq06_A

☀️

Byleth, with her cape flapping around behind her, hastily dashed between a handful of poor and unsuspecting students going about their normal day in the reception hall. Clearly vexed, they muttered “hey!” and “watch it!” as she all but nearly toppled them over on her way to deliver a heartfelt love letter written by a student, who wished to remain anonymous, and addressed to Dimitri. It was the third love letter addressed to the prince within two weeks and it certainly would not be the last. Through ‘Byleth’s Mail Service’ (as Mercedes lovingly dubbed it), Byleth had begun to quickly figure out which students were favoured and fawned over by others.

For girls, Hilda became the recent target of affection and for boys, it was Sylvain by far who received the most love letters. Though Byleth would never dare read the letters herself, she could tell thatat times, the contents of some of them addressed to Sylvain were quite improper and rather scandalous by the bashful expressions of each sender upon giving the letter to her to deliver. These embarrassed looks guaranteed her hunch when Byleth would tell them that Sylvain had indeed read their letter. Byleth almost wished she could encourage some of the admirers to cut down on the amount of letters they would send as they all would most certainly go on to contribute to Sylvain’s already colossal ego. But alas, young love cannot really be repressed, Byleth concluded.

After her delivery rounds are done, Byleth would reward herself and another lucky student (maybe a student who had recently impressed her in class) with some tea. She would always ask for their favourite tea and sit them down in the courtyard. Her discussions with her students would range from new battalions to the cute monk who always seemed to find himself drawn to the view from the bridge of the Cathedral. The weather was almost always nice and the various birds, cats and dogs that loitered amongst the buildings were always a comforting sight.

Towards the end of her day, Byleth would stop by the fishing pond. Sometimes Alois was there and sometimes Flayn was there. Actually, Flayn was there quite often. And if Flayn was there, Byleth would definitely catch something for her. Flayn loved fish, Byleth had duly noted from her first week at the monastery. She had also given Byleth many tips on how to catch her own favourite fish.

Byleth's days as a mercenary seemed far behind her now - not that she really minded. In fact, every day at Garreg Mach Monastery was always interesting and presented her with new chances to create new bonds as well as challenges such as trying to deal with the complaints she received about Lorenz, and Raphael not understanding any course material. But she was there to help guide her students, and that is what made her love waking up in the morning to start a new day.

☀️


End file.
